Pikachu
Pikachu is the Electric Mouse Pokémon from the Pokémon series. He previously fought Blanka in the 24th episode of Death Battle, Pikachu VS Blanka. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Cole MacGrath vs. Pikachu *Charizard vs Pikachu *Happy Vs Pikachu *Thor vs Pikachu *Longtail VS Pikachu *Pikachu vs Dark Magician Girl *Pikachu VS Elecmon *Pikachu vs Jibanyan *Pikachu vs Kennen *Pikachu vs. Thunder King Eze *Mario vs Pikachu *Pikachu vs Mickey Mouse *Pikachu vs. Misaka Mikoto *Nora Valkyrie VS Pikachu *Pikachu vs Patamon *Pikachu V.S. Pommy *Pikachu vs Sailor Jupiter *Pikachu vs Sheep Man * Pikachu vs. Tentomon *Pikachu vs. Zatch Bell *Tails vs Pikachu *Pikachu Libre vs. Nacho Libre *Thor vs Pikachu Battle Royale * Super Smash Bros. Battle Royale With Ash Ketchum *Ash & Pikachu vs Tai & Agumon *Ash & Pikachu vs Red & Charizard *Ash and Pikachu vs. TK and Patamon *Ash and Pikachu vs Lilo and Stitch With Smash Bros-verse * SmashBros-Verse VS Play-Station All-Stars-Verse Completed Fights * Pikachu vs Agumon * Pikachu vs. Elecman * Pikachu vs Pulseman * Pikachu VS Raiden * Pikachu vs samus * Pikachu vs Stitch * Yoshi vs Pikachu * Popular Pokemon Trio Battle Royale * Super Smash Bros. 64 Battle Royale * Ash and Pikachu vs. TK and Patamon * Ash Ketchum vs Lucy Heartfilia * Scott Pilgrim vs Ash Ketchum * Red & Pikachu vs. Tai & Agumon So Far Facts *Wins: 4 *Losses: 8 History Categorized in the Kanto Region Pokédex as 025, Pikachu are rodent Pokémon that use electric attacks. One such Pikachu is the first Pokémon of Ash Ketchum, who received him from Professor Oak after the usual starters were taken by Gary Oak and two other trainers. At first, having been just caught and given to an inexperienced trainer, Pikachu disrespected Ask until he was touched by the youth's attempt to protect him from a flock of Spearrow. Since then, riding on his human partner's shoulder with a preference to remain outside of his Poké Ball, Pikachu has been a constant companion of Ash as they travel across the regions. Other well known Pikachu include the one owned by Red. Death Battle Info (Official) 'Background' *Height: 1'4" *Weight: 13 lbs. *Ability: Static *Pokédex Number: 25 *Dislikes his Pokéball *Likes Ketchup *Can absorb and use more electric power than a normal Pikachu 'Statistics' *HP: 182=Below Average *Attack: 144=Average *Defense: 108=Below Average *Special Attack: 123=Average *Special Defense: 80=Below Average *Speed: 291=Above Average 'Moveset' *Thunderbolt **Type: Electric (Special Attack) **10% chance of paralyzing target *Thunder **Type: Electric (Special Attack) **30% chance of paralyzing target **Low Accuracy *Quick Attack **Type: Normal (Physical Attack) **Increased priority over opponent's attack *Iron Tail **Type: Steel (Physical Attack) **10% chance of lowering target defenses *Electro Ball **Type: Electric (Special Attack) **Deals more damage to slower targets *Volt Tackle **Type: Electric (Special Attack) **Deals 33% recoil damage to Pikachu **10% chance of paralyzing target 'Feats' *Strong against Flying and Water foes *Developed Thunder Armor move *Developed Counter Shield move *Developed Spin Dodge *Beat Drake's Dragonite with help *Defeated Brandon's Regice alone *Team Rocket's worst nightmare *Completely negates type advantages/disadvantages. (One-shoting a Golem with Thunderbolt, etc.) *Red's Pikachu defeated a Volcarona with only one Volt Tackle and went toe to toe with some of the strongest legendary Pokémon *Took down a Latios with itself in a last attempt to win 'Weaknesses' *Small & Fragile *Little solo battle experience (unlike Red's Pikachu in Pokémon Generations) *Susceptible to overcharge *Poor defense against ground-based attacks *Weak special attacks against Dragon, Electric, Grass, and Ground moves *Refuses to evolve Death Battle Info (Fanon) * Burst Attack: Burst Attack Volt Shock Fist Gallery Pikachu_SSB4.png|Pikachu as he appears in Super Smash Bros 4 Pikachu.png|Pikachu artwork by Ken Sugomori Pikachu(clear).png|Pikachu in Super Smash Bros. Brawl 200px-Pikachu_loves_ketchup.png|Pikachu showing his love for ketchup 220px-Ash_Pikachu_contest.png|Pikachu performing in a pokemon contest 250px-Ash_Pikachu_Static.png|Static activated 250px-Pikachu_Bad_Mood.png|Pikachu in a bad mood 150px-Ash_Pikachu_Electro_Iron_Tail.png|Pikachu using both Electro Ball and Iron Tail 150px-Ash_Pikachu_Rocket_Punch.png|Pikachu with boxing gloves Pikachumeleeclear.png|Pikachu in Super Smash Bros. Melee Pikachu Smash64.gif|Pikachu in Smash Bros for the N64 Pikamiibo.png|Pikachu's Amiibo Pikachu TCH.png|Pikachu's Pokémon Card Cosplay Pikachu.png|All of the Cosplay Pikachu outfits Pikachu Pokkén Tournament.png|Pikachu in Pokkén Tournament Sad Pikachu.jpg|Sad Pikachu Pikachu DB Sprites.png|The Pikachu sprites used in Death Battle Detective Pikachu.jpeg|Detective Pikachu Pikachu-Duck.jpeg|Pikachu's objectively better cousin Trivia Category:Animal Combatants Category:Male Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Pokemon characters Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Returning Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Kanto Pokemon Category:Mascots Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Underdogs Category:JRPG Characters Category:Japan Combatants Category:Sidekicks Category:Monster Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Protagonist Category:Completed Profile Category:Metal Manipulators Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Wrestling Combatants Category:Detectives